DWMA's new students
by seasons weapon
Summary: Weapon Skylar and meister Sky have there first days at DWMA but the end is result to throughing up guts? read for more:)


"Hey, hey sky"I shake her shoulder makeing her groan.I then start to poke her face."Sky come on get up!" She moves slightly, putting the covers over her face."Uhh Sky were gonna be late if you dont get up!"i growl ,crossing my arms."Skylar i will get up in 10 minutes ok?"She yawns."Fine i will give you 10 minutes but you better get up when i come back!" I scream walking to the bathroom, i go in the bathroom i look at my purple messy hair,pajamas not matching,and my breath smells like vanilla ice cream and pickles from last nights movie night.I try to grab my toothbrush,but then i relize it's gone.I look around the sink and all around the bathroom."Oh i give up,stupid toothbrush."I then comb my mess of a hair,and then go in my room to find what im gonna wear for my first day of school.I go to the closet and open the door."what should i wear?"i look through my one thats completly pink,wait pink?I look at it again and notice that its Sky's shirt."What is this doing in my closet?"I grab the shirt,pulling it off the hanger and throw it on my bed.I then find a Black Nickelback t-shirt,i think,'Nickelback as a first impresion?'I keep goin though my closet,finding a pair of Black shorts,fish net leggings,and a nother band t-shirt this time it was the Black Veil Brides.I then relize,its been 10 minutes.I run out of my room to Sky's room.I slowly open the door to see her in a bra and underwear."SORRY I DIDNT NOW YOU WERE CHANGEING!"I say slameing the door,running back to my room.I look at the two band t-shirts."Hhhmmm im gonna wear the Black Veil Brides t-shirt."I say grabeing the shirt,shorts,fish net legings,and my eyeliner off the shelf next to the door.I walk into the bathroom and put my clouthes I grab my eyeliner and put some on my eyes,I then grab my earings and put them at the top of my ears,then i put the lip ring on.I here a nock on the door."Skylar come on its my turn to get ready."i re-brush my covering my right eye."Yeah im done."I walk out the bathroom door seeing her already ready,pink shirt,blue jeans,blonde hair covering half of her face."You look good for a first day impresion."she says looking for her toothbrush."yea i still need my shoe's though you look good but i have a good idea."i tell her grabeing her wrist,then pull her into my room.I grab my Nickelback t-shirt and hand it to her."Wear this ,you will look awesome."She takes the Nickelback t-shirt and goes in the bathroom to get ready.5 minutes later we go out the front door to the DWMA."My breath smells horrible,got any gum?"i ask shakes her head makeing me sigh."your breath isn't that bad."she says with a smile"Really? smell my breath."She comes up to me and i breath out."um ya you need a mint or somethin."she says walking by my finally get to the DWMA."Wow its big."Sky says looking at the huge school.I looked around as well,a student with black hair and three white stripes on the right side of his hair,and a boy with blue spiky hair fighting in the middle of the walkway."whats going on there?"Sky and I walk twords them both."what are yall doing?And dude with the spiky hair."He turns to me."Yeah what do you want im tryin to kill this guy."he turns his attention back to the guy with the three stripes in his hair."Well for one you are not going to kill him the way that you have been fighting,and why are yall even fighting anyways?" I turn to Sky Whispering in her ear."You might want to get ready for a fight this guy looks stupid enough to challenge us."She looks at me shocked"Fighting on the first day? really"I nod at her and turn my attention back to the spiky haired guy."Whats your name?"He ask's me."Why do you care?and secondly why should i tell you?Why don't you tell me yours if we are gonna go personal."He smile raising his fist in the air."I am the amazeing Black star, and that crazy guy over there is Death the kid."I look at the kid with the stripes."Nice name since i now know both your names im Skylar and this is my partner Sky.I am a weapon."I turn to Sky."You ready?"She looked at both of the boys then back at me."Yeah lets do this."I then turn to Black star."You ready?even if your not were comein."I look back at Sky and nod,jumping into the air,turning into a battle grabs the handle and starts to run twords them both untill a girl gets right in front of us,triping Sky.I turn back to human and try and help Sky back up."WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"I scream."Stop fighting with them its no use Blackstars a idoit no matter where he is and kid is well...kid,im Tori."She says reaching her hand down to Sky,while she helps me get Sky to her then turns to Black star and Kid."And yall two,why are you fighting this time?"A girl that had been Blackstars weapon jumps to us."Hi im Tsubaki."She says with a smile while Sky explains to Tsubaki who we are i go to Blackstar.I walk up to him and sit down next to him on the ground."Whats wrong with you?"I ask."Nothin its just Tori,always getting in the way."I look at his face, he was being completly serious."Yeah i have to agree with you there i was looking forword to fighting you."He smiles.I get up and reach down to him."Come on get up."I say as he grabs my hand, i pull him up and hear a sound kinda like a owl.I turn around to see Sky with a big fat grin on her face."Are you blushing Skylar?"I could feel myself blushing."Um..NO"She walks over to me and runs over to us with two girls behind him."Hi im Liz,and this is my sister,Patty."The tall girl said with her sister behind her giggleing."Hi im Sky and this is my partner Skylar."I look over at the doors of the DWMA and see three people come out.A boy with white hair,red eyes and a yellow and black jacket,he looked kind of cute to a girl behind him,blonde like Sky,hair in pig tails,and wearing a jacket,and then a guy in a rolly chair,grey hair,and a screw on one side of his head."Hey Black star what did you do now?"The white haired guy says running over to he stops i get a better look at him."So who are you?"He asks makeing me loose my train of thought."Oh me?im Skylar and this is my partner Sky."He looks at me and smiles with a toothy grin."Cool, im Soul and flat chest over there is my partner Maka."Maka comes over to soul with a book in her hand and slams it into Souls head leaving him on the ground."WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"I scream trying to help Soul up."DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR HIM?!"She screams back,makeing me loose my pateince untill i snap."JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING DOESNT MEAN YOU SHOULD HIT THEM IN THE HEAD WITH A BOOK!IM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW HIT ME WITH ONE OF THOSE BOOKS YOU WONT HAVE A HAND TO HIT WITH AGAIN!"I scream makeing a fist at comes over to me and grabs my hand trying to hold me back."Ok every body back to class."the screw guy said,smokeing."oh ya im professer Stein."he says with a smile.A few minutes later we all go inside,Soul leaning on me,makeing me blush, all sit down in there seats,i look around and sit next too comes to sit in her seat but see's me sitting next to Soul,she rolls her eyes and sits next to Sky whos sitting next to the end of class i get up out of my seat but i lost balance and fell right into both fall,he falls back into the seat and i fall on top of him.I open my eyes and see our leaning on the edge of the seat,my hands on his chest,nee's between his legs,and my face was verry close to his.I treid to move but Maka came over and saw us."Its not what you think!"I say,out of words trying to find some more before i get myself into trouble."I..i..fell."Sky comes over and see's us both in this walks past Maka and helps me i get up i run as fast as i could out the door,I ran all the way home.I open the door and run to the bathroom,i couldnt help but throw up my lunch after what a few minutes of my guts being thrown up,Sky comes home to see the front door right open."Wha..Skylar?"She looks around trying to find me ,but i couldn't get off the bathroom floor,if i did i would probably thow up found me on the bathroom floor ,head laying on the side of the toilet."Skylar you ok?"She come next to me and sits on the ground,here it came again,my stomach made a noise as i turn my head throwing up held back my hair and pats my back untill i finish pukeing."Come on lets get you in bed."she says flushing the toilet and helping me to my feet,but i stop in the middle of the room."No i dont want to go in my room can't i sleep on the couch?"she nods at me laying me down on the couch."Want anything?"she asks as she walks in the kitchen."soup is a good idea."She says.I reach for the tv remote,'i can get it if i lean a little more'I lean a little further and i fall off the couch."Ow."i scream,grabbing my i get up i grab the remote and lay back down on the comes in with a bowl of soup."Eat this."She said giving me the bowl.I put a spoonfull of soup into my mouth,it tasted good."can you turn on the tv."She ask's.I nod,mouth still had soup in it.I turn on the tv and hand her the remote,swallowing my soup."What you wanna watch?"She ask's.I think for a while then i scream."GATOR BOYS!"She search's through the channels and then shakes her head."huh..it usually comes on today..what about Duck Dynasty?"She search's the channels again but its not on either."Dang...what about...oh yeah Face off?"She search's the channels and its on."yeah now were talkin."i say but then i could feel it.i set down my soup and ran to the bathroom,throwing up the soup i had previosly comes running holding my hair back."Man maybe you shouldnt eat."She say as i stop myself from throwing up any i walk back to the couch Sky runs to the kitchen and comes back with a wash cloth.I lay back on the couch as she puts the wash cloth over my forhead."First day of school too."I say watching the tv."Yeah,hey why did you run off?"Sky asks me,but i didnt want to awnserat all."Hey why dont we listen to some music?"I say,trying to change the subject."Ok lets take turns ok?"I go in my room,and grab my laptop."Shure."I say with a i sit back down i open my laptop and turn it on."You go first sense your sick."she says turning off the tv.I go on youtube and search a song by my favorite veil the night went on we finally fell a sucky day. 


End file.
